Detention
by Sorark
Summary: Mr. Cullen this is Miss. Swan. Isabella meet your very own personal slave, Edward Cullen. He will be doing anything you want him to for the next three weeks, so use him wisely." EPOV Please R&R. M for a reason. Mike OOC and Bella kind of but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**Detention**

**Authors** **Note**: I don't own the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does! Okay I know I'm crazy for writing 3 stories at once but this idea just came to me and I just started writing. I will continue to update this story if people like it and I will not forget about my other stories either. (Mike OC). This is not like the book the only thing the same is that the Cullen's are vampires! If this doesn't do well I'll stop.

**EPOV**

**Chapter One: **

"Mr. Cullen this is Miss. Swan. Isabella meet your very own personal slave, Edward Cullen. He will be doing anything you want him to for the next three weeks, so use him wisely." The principle said and then I was alone with her, this beautiful girl who smelled so delicious. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

It all started with detention and it wasn't even my fault. If it wasn't for that stupid ass, hot shot, Mike Newton, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Just because he thinks he's all that and that every girl wants him, doesn't mean I have to put up with it. My life was normal and going great. It was actually pretty easy to blend in, a small town like this where no one would really notice anything strange. I finally managed to get Jessica Stanley off of me or well I thought anyway it actually depends on her mood. For today I was Jessica free. For some crazy reason she was madly in love with me but yet, she didn't even know me. Well she pretended to but it didn't really work. She would tell her friends that we were secretly dating and I just ignored her during school because I didn't want to make some guys mad. Well for the some guys it just happened to be one. Jessica Stanley did love me for a reason I couldn't recall, but she did also have a thing for Mike Newton.

Ever since we moved to this town she has been trying to throw herself at me. It went randomly depending on her mood to literally walking into me, coming and sitting by me at lunch, trying to talk to me in math and English and following me in the parking lot to my car. If anyone could take obsession to a new level it would have to be her. She made my life more complicated than it had to be, I had to watch my actions and be extra careful in public. I would slip a couple of times but thankfully for me, she didn't notice anything odd.

Mike thought I was stealing Jessica from him so he came up to me at lunch today to talk to me about it. He's not dating her because he's too afraid she might tell him no, some hot shot he is. Mike on the other hand thinks I like Jessica and that I want her all to myself because she keeps telling him fake stories about what we do after school when no one is around. Well one thing's for sure, if I was doing something with Jessica, I would kill myself. She's not a bad person or anything, very nice if you ask me, she can just be really annoying at times. That and she has an obsessive personality which most people don't know about. It's not that bad depending on what she is obsessing over, and I'm guessing Mike is not one of her subjects. That is one reason why he hates me so much. He thinks I'm in his way and that if it wasn't for me ruining what could be a perfect relationship, he would have had Jessica by now. When it comes to Mike, everything is my fault.

This kind of thing seems to happen to all of us depending on where we go. Back when we were in Alaska there was a guy crazy about Alice, Jasper set him straight which was funny to see. Sadly he got expelled for putting the poor guy in the hospital and people started asking questions about us. My dad, Carlisle, he had to ask people at his work to transfer him to a different hospital. They of course had their questions and didn't want him to go but he told them that it was too cold here and that we wanted a change. His partner agreed and told him to come to Forks because they were in need of a doctor. We were packed up and in Forks within a day. My dad at his new job the next day, me, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice enrolled in school and my mom Esme was unpacking in our new home. It's not really fair how we have to keep moving because people cannot mind their own business. I'm usually there watch out since I can after all hear what everyone is thinking, it's not the best thing ever because you can never really tune everyone out. Alice helps me out too keeping an eye on the future, making sure no one will start to get too suspicious of us.

Today on the other hand was going great and everything was just fine. Jessica has not said one word to me today, she was actually quiet. I went to my classes like everyone else did, I mostly kept to myself. I talked to a few people but it was only school related. I never got to close to a human before and I wasn't about to start now. Usually if I ignore them they eventually get the hint and they leave me alone. Not that I eat food, I went through the lunch line like everyone else filling my tray with food. I paid for everything I put on my tray and walked over to my usual table. Jasper and Alice were already there talking silently among themselves. After I joined them Emmett and Rosalie sat down not saying a word. We all had trays full of food but yet we didn't eat them, Emmett liked to play with his food annoying Rosalie to death. Rosalie started tapping her finger against the table. She only did this when she was frustrated with something or someone.

"Must you Emmett?" She asked her voice was irritated and strained. Rosalie didn't look to happy and it was obvious they were fighting. Emmett was just trying to be his normal self and for some reason today Rosalie didn't like it. Her thoughts weren't pretty either. She was thinking of easy ways to knock him out or to just simply get away from him. They weren't the kind of thoughts she usually had which surprised me. "Can you for once just act your age?"

Emmett stopped what he was doing, pushing his tray away, and looked at her. He had a smug look on his face as he spoke, "If you want me to act my age so bad how about I go to a nursing home or just play dead," She looked displeased, "Would that satisfy you?"

"Why can't you just agree with me?" Rosalie's voice was quiet.

"Fighting will get you two nowhere," Alice assured them with a sorrow look on her face, "So please don't make me hurt you to get you to make up."

"So let me get this straight, you're fighting this time about who is right?" I asked them confused. They fight over the most ridiculous things ever it's crazy what they can come up with. Sometimes it's actually hard to keep up with them, Rosalie's just been getting upset with Emmett very easily lately. She is just confused at the moment because she ran into an old friend and some of her feelings for him have resurfaced but she's in love with Emmett. If only he knew what her problem really was.

"Stay out of this Edward," Rosalie threatened with piercing eyes.

"I'm only trying to help…" I stated to say but Rosalie couldn't help but cut me off.

"You can help by keeping your mouth shut Edward." Her voice was terrifying and sad. "It looks like I'm not the only one with a problem." She nodded her head in the direction of the doors. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Mike Newton wasn't his normal self today either, he was pissed off and on his way over towards me.

"_Stupid ass jealous girl stealer," _Mikethought_, "Can't wait to set him straight. It's about time someone shown him whose boss." _

"_Be careful Edward, he's going to try and get you to fight him," _Alicethought_, "Just don't do anything stupid and kill someone."_

Mike grabbed a chair and pushed it so it hit the back of mine. I turned my head to look at him, eyes anxious. He walked up to it and sat down straddling the chair arms crossed as he looked at me. His eyes were strained and full of rage. "I'm sick of you trying to steal my girl you jealous freak!" his voice low, harsh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Newton." I told him with a calm voice.

"_I'm sure you don't," _Mike thought_, "Typical response from the one and mighty powerful Cullen."_ Mike leaned forward. "Like hell you don't! Jessica is my girl not yours!"

"That's fine you can have her," Hopefully now he might just take her.

Mike narrowed his eyes, "Why what's wrong with her that you don't want her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's just not my type." Why did he have to make this so difficult? I told him he could have Jessica and that I had no feelings for her what so ever, but yet he continues to question my motives.

"_Typical," _Mike thought as he rolled his eyes_, "Why can't he just say what's really on his mind instead of being an ass about it."_ I smiled and he didn't like that, "What's so funny Cullen?" he half yelled at me.

"_Edward don't push him," _Alice thought and I looked at her,_ "He's only trying to get you to hit him. He wants you suspended for some reason…a new girl is in town."_ I gave her a questioning look and then she helped me out. _"She is Chief Swan's daughter; she was supposed to be in school today. That's why he's so anxious, he wants her for himself."_

"So you're not mad at me because you can't help it that your so called girlfriend likes me, but you don't want the new girl too?" I questioned him, "Just because you have every girl falling over you but the one you want doesn't give you the right to blame me for it."

"_Asshole_!" Mike yelled in his head. "So you do know about the new girl?" he asked me, "Hands off she's already mine."

"I thought Jessica was your girlfriend?" I asked him and he stood up.

"So there is no law saying I can't have two at once," Mike said raising his eyebrows. He started to walk away all happy that he won an argument with me.

"Hey Mike!" I yelled at him, standing up. He turned around still smiling happy with himself. Then I did it. I hit him right in the face, sending him to the floor with a bloody nose. Jasper and Alice took off when he started to bleed and Rosalie and Emmett left shortly after taking the trays of food with them.

"Mr. Cullen," My biology teacher said shocked, "Come with me."

I followed him out of the cafeteria walking past Mike as a couple of people tried to help him up. Mr. Banner led me to the main office and told me to sit down. He went in and started to talk to the principle. I waited patiently knowing what they were talking about. How I just attacked Mike Newton at lunch and he's now on his way to the nurse. He suggested calling my parents and the principle did. They got a hold of my dad at work and he said he would come down to the school right away. He got here within five minutes and when he walked into the office he saw me sitting in a chair against the wall. He sat down next to me in one of the open chairs. "Do I want to know?" he asked me.

"Probably not but they're going to tell you anyway." I told him, my voice a whisper. Carlisle wasn't mad at me and he had no thoughts on punishing me. He didn't know what I did or why I did it but he understood what I was going through.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming in," The principle said when he heard voices. "Could you both join me in my office?" We followed him and he shut his door. "Have a seat," he said and pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in?" he asked after he sat down in his chair.

"Yes I am curious about that," Carlisle said and then looked at me, "I'm just surprised I got called in because of Edward, I was expecting it to be Emmett or Jasper actually."

"Well as far as I can tell Emmett and Jasper are behaving rather fine," he said a paused, "Should I be worried about those two?"

"No not at all they are all great kids," Carlisle said and smiled, "There special in their own way…what did Edward do?"

"He attacked Mike Newton at lunch today," he said and Carlisle looked at me worried, "Mike has a broken nose and was taken off to the hospital."

"So you called me away from my job at the hospital so you could tell me this in person," Carlisle asked, "If anything I should be the one looking at Mr. Newton not here talking about what my son did to him."

"Yes well we are not going to suspend him but we will be giving him detentions for about two or three weeks." He told us and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get this straight you are giving him detentions and all you know is that Edward broke his nose," Carlisle asked confused, "What about this Mike kid, he had to have done something to make Edward hit him. If you don't mind me saying Edward is not really the violent type. Will the Mike kid get anything on him or no?"

"I think Mike is suffering enough as it is," the principle said rather shocked at Carlisle's response, "He said Edward attacked him when he was walking away."

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair. "Oh so he said this but he said that, two different stories must be hard," he paused and looked at me, "He must have had a good reason to attack him," Carlisle pushed again, "Wouldn't it be the right thing if you gave both of the boys detention and not just one?" he pushed and I held back my smile, "It takes two to start a fight if I am correct?"

"Well yes but…"

"But you feel that the one who actually hit the other one deserves to be punished and not the other one?" Carlisle said interrupting him.

The principle sighed and leaned back in his black leather chair. He didn't say anything he just sat there and looked at us carefully. A couple of minutes passed by before finally spoke, "I'll see what I can do about Mr. Newton, I'll give him detention but it won't be like Edwards."

"That's all I ask," Carlisle said in agreement then looked at his watch, "I really should get back to the hospital we are short on staff today."

They both stood up and Carlisle left leaving me behind with him. "Well believe it or not I do have a punishment for you," he told me and smiled, "Stay here I'll be right back." I remained in my seat and took my cell phone out of my book bag. I had a new text message from Jasper. I opened it and it read:

_How deep are you in for Ed? Suspended or expelled it's been 1 and ½ hours._

I press the reply button and wrote:

_Neither just detention for 3 weeks. Dad was here and everything. I got off easy because of him. _

The door opened and I closed my phone putting it in my pocket. "Mr. Cullen," the principle said and I turned to face him. He had a girl standing next to him. She was about 5'6 maybe and had dark brown hair and eyes. She was actually rather pretty and she smelled so good. I stopped breathing. This was bad I wanted her so bad, she just called out to me and I had to take her. "This is your detention," he told me pulling me from my new desire my new experiment, "Mr. Cullen this is Miss. Swan. Isabella meet your very own personal slave, Edward Cullen. He will be doing anything you want him to for the next three weeks, so use him wisely." The principle said and then I was alone with her, this beautiful girl who smelled so delicious. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

She smiled and walked over to the other chair that was now empty next to me. She looked so vulnerable so delicious so beautiful. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I have never felt this way towards anyone before, not once in my whole life. Her warm brown eyes were looking at me curiously and she blushed looking down. I wanted to reach out and touch her cheeks to feel the warmth but I didn't. I don't want to scare her half to death. "So you're the one who sent that other kid to the hospital?" She asked breaking through my thoughts. Her voice was so soft and soothing.

"He had it coming," I told her in a steady voice, "I'm not usually the violent type so don't be scared."

She laughed at me, god her laugh was so beautiful so perfect. "Scared of you? You have got to be kidding me, you don't scare me one bit."

"Wanna bet?" I questioned her, my voice serious.

"So I get you all to myself," she asked me, "Whatever I want you have to do correct?"

"I guess so," I told her and she smiled, "Why what do you want to do to me?" Curiosity took over me now.

"Well I am kind of hungry um…" She paused trying to remember something. It was weird because I didn't know what usually I can ready anyone's thoughts but for some reason I couldn't with her. It's like someone pressed the mute button on her mind and I couldn't get around that. "I forget your name." She admitted and blushed.

"It's Edward," I told her and she nodded her head, "and if you're hungry why don't you go and get something to eat?" I asked her.

"I will be," She told me and smiled, "You're taking me to lunch," She stood up grabbing her bag and looked at me with a smile on her face. I didn't move. "Come on Edward, I can't drive myself." She pushed.

"Your how old and don't have your license?" I asked her and grabbed my book bag, standing up.

"I'm seventeen," She told me, "I do have my license I just don't have a car to drive."

"Well maybe you should get one of those," I told her and walked out of the office with her, "Can I at least take my brothers and sisters home?" I asked her and my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and opened the new text message from Jasper. It read:

_Must be nice having dad back you up….asshole!_

I laughed and then she took my phone from me, turning it off. "What the hell!" I complained and grabbed it back.

"You are not allowed to text when you are with me," She told me, her voice serious. "You can take them home but we are going to lunch."

"I didn't think someone so small could be so mean," I told her and we continued to walk towards my car where my family stood waiting for me.

"Who's she?" Rosalie asked her voice jealous.

"My detention for the next three weeks," I told them, "Whatever she wants I have to do no questions asked."

"Really?" Emmett asked and his eyes widened, "I think you are my new best friend, I'm Emmett," He said and walked over to Isabella, "We can make Edward do pretty much anything with no limits. This is going to be good."

She laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm Bella."

"Emmett." Rosalie said with a sad voice.

"Just for that you're walking home." I told him and his smile faded.

"Only kidding Edward," Emmett said nicely, "Give me a call." He whispered in her ear and I sighed. He let go of her and walked over to Rosalie taking her hand in his.

"Can we get going now," I asked not wanting to play games, "Someone is hungry and wants to eat." Stupid detention I mean seriously is this legal?

"I hope you mean her Edward?" Alice asked worried and Jasper took her hand. "Okay then, let's get going."

**Authors** **Note**: Review please I want to know what you think. Should I keep this going?

"Mr. Cullen this is Miss. Swan. Isabella meet your very own personal slave, Edward Cullen. He will be doing anything you want him to for the next three weeks, so use him wisely." EPOV Please R&R. Story is better the summary. M for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention**

**Authors** **Note**: Thank you to everyone that review, you made my day. I always love to read them. Okay no it is not legal or I don't think it is for any school to make another student someone else's slave. I just thought it was a nice idea. There could possibly be lemons later on, you will just have to read to find out. The next chapter will be longer so it won't but up within a day because I have two other stories I need to update as well.

**Read and Review, I hope you like it. **

**Chapter two:**

I drove home at my normal speed of 100 miles per hour Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all in the back which surprised me. I didn't think that was possible but they managed to fit leaving Bella in the front with me. We drove in silence all the way home. Once I stopped in the driveway they all got out leaving me alone with her. _"You'll be fine."_ Alice thought trying to help. _"You're not going to harm her so just relax and have fun."_ I drove back in towards town and Isabella thought it would be fun to play with the radio. She went through almost every station annoying me to death. I sighed holding myself back as I spoke. "Isabella will you just pick a station and keep it there?"

She didn't like my tone so she left it on country as she spoke, "Edward please call me Bella."

It wasn't even the good kind either it was the wanna be pop country that I hated. We arrived at the restaurant in no time since I was going about 120 miles per hour. I got out of the car closing my door behind me but she didn't move. I bent down to look through the window and she looked at me. You have got to be kidding me. I put my keys in my pocket as I walked around to the other side of the car and I opened the door for her. She smiled and got out, walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

I followed her in and I walked up to the hostess. "How many?" she asked us. _"Wow is he hot. She must be one lucky girl to get him all to herself."_

"One." I told her.

"Two." Isabella said and she looked at us confused. "Were together." She paused. "Well were not together but we came here together…there's two." She smiled at us then grabbed two menus and told us to follow her.

We followed her through the restaurant and to the upper section. We were in a less crowded area but it was still noisy. We sat down at the booth as she put the menus in front of us. "Your waitress will be right out." She told us then walked away.

Isabella opened her menu to look at what they had. "Do they have good food here?" she asked me.

"I've been told they have the best." I assured her not knowing if I was right or not.

"Hello," Jessica Stanley said with a big smile on her face. "I get to be your waitress for tonight," she looked right at me. _"I_ _love you so much Edward and you don't even know it."_ She thought. "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Um…I'll have a coke." Isabella told Jess and she wrote it down.

"What about you Edward," she asked seductively, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll just have some water." I said slowly.

"Okay then I'll be right back with those." Jessica said and left smiling happily to herself. "I _can't believe he came here with another girl! That should be me across from him!"_ Jessica thought angrily as she prepared our drinks. She brought them back in no time. "Are you ready to order?" she said anxiously as she set the glasses down rather hard. _"How can he be cheating on me like this and with her!"_

"I'm not hungry so nothing for me." I told her and she looked disappointed.

She turned towards Isabella. "Anything for you?" Pure hatred visible in her voice.

"Um I'll have the…" she trailed off. "Chicken Salad."

"Why is it because you think your fat?" Jess asked her and I laughed.

"No it's because I'm hungry but I don't want to eat something to big." She told her upset.

"Sorry no harm done." Jess said taking are menus and walked away. We sat in silence until Jessica came back with Isabella's food. She set it down giving her a nasty look then walked away.

"So tell me about yourself," She asked me leaning forward pulling her plate towards her, "Besides assaulting people, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I don't assault people Isabella," I told her. "I just don't like Mike."

"Call me Bella please," She begged me again. "I prefer to be called Bella over Isabella."

"How about you eat since you're the hungry one remember, and I'll call you what I want to?" I questioned her which she didn't like, "What I like to do for fun…"

"Now hold on," She said interrupting me and I sighed, "What is that supposed to mean? I'll call you what I want to?"

"Just eat please." Wow why was she doing this to me. I mean come on just because you're the chiefs daughter doesn't give you the right to treat others like crap.

"I thought you had to do anything I wanted you to?" she asked me with a smile, "So try being nice to me."

"How about this," I told her my voice not that pleasant as I leaned forward against the table. "When you start treating me with respect, I'll show you the same treatment Isabella." Why, why, why did she have to be like this? You would think someone would be nice when they meet another person but no not her. She was the exact opposite ever since I dropped my brothers and sisters at home she was demanding from there. Just my luck I guess.

"Look Edward," She said her tone harsh. "The principal told you that you had to do what I wanted because you assaulted that other boy. Do you want me to tell him that you are not doing what I simply ask? It's not that hard, I tell you something and you do it."

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out so I shut it and smiled at her. "Whatever you want Bella." I finally said in a low voice. Never in my life has someone treated me like this, not once until she came alone. I thought Mike was bad throwing himself at girls and dating more than one at a time, but Isabella…she was just a mean bitch. I wonder what poor Mike will think of her now.

"So what do you do for fun?" she asked again.

"Read." A simple one word answer was all she was getting. Two can play this game. She can treat me like shit all she wants and I can just irritate her to death. I smiled.

"Okay," she said disappointed with my answer. "What do you read then?"

"Books." I told her and picked up my glass of water and took a sip. Isabella however didn't move she just stared at me like she was going to kill me.

She sighed frustrated, "Do that have a title?"

"Why yes they do actually," I smiled at her. "All books have names."

She started tapping her fingers against the table and she looked away. "Do you like to do anything else?" she whispered.

"Yes." I smiled at her again.

"Like?" She pushed.

"You know things."

"Edward!" she raised her voice pissed now.

"Isabella," I said calmly, "You don't have to yell you know."

"Why are you being difficult?" she half yelled, "I mean come on who gives someone a one word answer for things?"

"I don't really know," I told her. "Some do I guess."

"Some meaning you!" she shot back. "Can you at least try to talk to me?"

Our waitress came back to check on us before I could say anything.

"How is everything?" Jessica asked. _"Damn he is so hot."_ No I can't think like this…well actually I can. She smiled at me. "_I wonder what he looks like naked."_

"Everything is fine and perfect Jess, thanks." I told her with a smile and she blushed.

"_Oh my god I think I'm going to have a heart attack."_ She thought and she started to breathe heavily. "Can I get you anything at least to eat?" she asked shyly.

"No I'm not hungry," I said and looked back at Isabella, "I had a big lunch."

"_I wish I could be on your lunch menu…or you on mine. I'd love to eat you_." She thought then looked at Isabella. "What about you do you need anything else?" she gave Isabella a death look.

"No I think I'm good." She told her glaring back.

"Call me Edward." Jessica said with a smile then walked away.

"Can you believe that?" Isabella said shocked. "Who does that?"

"Jessica Stanley does that," I told her as she started to eat her meal again which didn't look to appetizing. "She's kind of in love with me but yet she doesn't know me. It's a long story."

"So she's your girlfriend then?" she asked after taking a drink of her coke.

I laughed and she looked confused like she was missing the inside joke. "No she's not my girlfriend, she wishes she was though."

"Oh," she sounded relieved. "That's too bad I guess."

"I guess." I mumbled playing with my glass. It was half full because I barely touched it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Talk about what?"

"That girl Jessica," she put her fork down. "You have to have some kind of feelings for her."

"Friendship." That wasn't necessarily a lie. I mean she's not a bad person but I don't see myself like that with her. A friend maybe if she got over her obsessive state with me, and well if I was human and didn't want to kill her.

"Any other feelings?" she pushed.

Okay either she was just a really pushy person and always got what she wanted or she was jealous of Jessica Stanley. I think I'd go for option one although option two wasn't half bad. I looked at her inquisitively trying to see where she was getting at with this. She was just probably trying to get me to actually talk to her. That also was an option. "You're not jealous are you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah right like I'd ever like you," her voice harsh. "I try to stay away from the bad type. No offense or anything."

Jessica came back with the check and I gave her a fifty and she looked at me startled. "No change you can keep it Jess," I told her and she smiled. "Have a great night." I said and started to walk out of the restaurant leaving both Jess and Isabella behind. I took my keys out of my pocket and walked over to my car opening the door and I got in.

"Hey!" Isabella yelled at me, "Edward!"

She walked over to my window and crossed her arms. I rolled down the window half way. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" she sounded pissed that and she looked like it.

"Me," I smiled at her, "I'm going home now so you have a good night."

"What you can't take me home?" I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Did you just roll your eyes at me Edward?"

I turned the car off and opened my door. She stepped back as I got out. "Listen and listen carefully," I told her harshly. "If you want a ride home you are not talking and you are not touching anything!"

"Says who you?" she questioned.

"Unless you want to walk home yes." I snapped. Wow this actually felt good. She has been nothing but a bitch to me today and well I think she actually deserved this.

"Harassments a crime you know," She stepped back. "Do you want me to call the police?"

"Yes why don't you do that," I said smiling. "So then that way your dad can take your whiny ass home." After that I got in my car and drove off leaving her there outside of the restaurant.

When I got home I parked my car in front of the house just in case the devil wanted something. I grabbed my book bag and walked inside. "So how did it go?" Emmett asked me right when I walked in. "Was your little date fun?"

I sighed and set my bag down. "It wasn't a date Emmett," my voice was strained. "That was just my detention."

"So where is she?" he questioned.

"Who knows probably with the police by now." I started to walk away.

"Police?" Carlisle asked confused. "Why what did you do?"

I was shocked. Did he actually believe that I hurt her? No he just thinks I assaulted her or tried something on her. "I didn't do anything." I smiled. "She was going to call the police anyways so I said her dad could just take her home that way."

"Was your girlfriend mean to you?" Emmett nagged.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You say that now," Alice said coming out of nowhere. "I'll ask you that again in a week or two and see where you two lie then."

"Are you getting at something?" I questioned and she just smiled.

"Maybe but I'm not telling." Alice said then left just as fast as she came.

"Your detention?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh he was with her," Emmett teased. "He has to do whatever this girl Bella tells him to! Isn't that great?"

"It has its perks I guess, just don't do anything stupid." Carlisle then left going back to do whatever he was doing before I walked in.

"How's Rosalie?" I asked and Emmett sighed.

"The same and I don't know what's wrong with her. I mean come on she never holds a grudge this long," Emmett complained. "Help me?"

"You have your own problems to deal with and sadly I have mine now." My cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway. My one way out of dealing with Emmett and Rosalie's problems. "Hello?" Emmett put his hands up to complain opening his mouth as he did so. I held my left hand up telling him to wait.

"Hello," her voice said on the other line. "So what are you doing?"

I turned away from Emmett walking out of the door. "I'm just walking you know outside," I told her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know standing, standing outside where you left me." her voice was irritated.

"What no cops?" I asked and got in my car, "Wait how did you get this number?"

"The school gave it to me and no I didn't call the cops. Why do you want me to?"

"Isabella seriously you have problems." I started the engine and started to drive. Why was I going to get her, I mean come on after the way she treated me. well I wasn't too great either the way I just left her there alone.

"Oh so now I'm the one with the problems?" she questioned. "Yeah why don't you tell that to your girlfriend? She came outside on her break and she wouldn't leave me alone."

I laughed, "What do you mean?"

"She accused me of dating you and stealing you away from her!" she half yelled. "Then she started bragging about what you two do together and oh yeah it gets better she practically told me everything there is to know about you. I mean she literally wouldn't shut up!"

"Bella you don't have to scream, I'm not deaf or not yet anyway."

"Sorry," she said her voice almost a whisper. "I'm just a little aggravated at the moment."

"I can tell," I said and pulled in the parking lot. She was there sitting by herself on the bench holding her phone to her ear. She looked sad more than aggravated. "Do you want a ride home?" I asked as I stopped the car.

"Why it's not like you'd give me one anyway."

I got out of the car and started walking towards her. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket, hanging up on her of course. She sighed and closed her phone looking down at the ground. It looked like she was going to cry, her eyes were all watery. I sat down next to her and she looked up, shocked. "Still want that ride?" She didn't say anything; she just stared at me confused. She slowly nodded her head and followed me to my car. I opened her door for her and she got in smiling to me slightly. I walked around to my side and got in. The engine roared to life and we were gone. "How are you feeling?" I asked her after ten minutes of silence.

"I'm alright," She said and looked at me. "I'm sorry for treating you like that, I was a bitch and I'm not usually like that."

I smiled as she said that. "Don't be sorry, I don't mind." I lied and looked at her.

"Yeah okay because you just love it when people boss you around?" She questioned mocking me. "Next time I do that just hit me or something."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Well then make me do something then."

A smile came across my face. I wonder if she was up for that offer. Since she was making me do who knows what, I'd love to do the same to her. "Anything?" I asked and she half smiled.

"Yes anything you want me to do."

"I might just take you up on that offer." I looked back at the road and started to slow down. Shit. Why wasn't I paying attention I always do. It figures the one time I don't pay attention I get pulled over by the cops. I stopped the car and took my wallet out of my pocket grabbing my license. The cop walked up to my car slowly and I rolled my window down.

"Good evening sir," The cop said and bent down. "Can I see your…" he stopped talking and his eyes widened. "Bella!" He yelled. "What the…young man step out of the vehicle please!" he half yelled. Great out of all the cops in Forks to pull me over it had to be her dad! My day just keeps getting better. I opened my door and stepped out closing my door behind me. "What is your name, how old are you, what are you doing with my daughter and I want to see that license now!"

Wow I didn't think that was possible. He took overreacting to a new step. Never have I met a cop who just screams at a person they pull over. He actually however thought I was kidnapping his daughter the way I was driving. I held out my license and he snatched it from me. "I'm seventeen years old and my name is Edward Cullen. I go to school with your daughter."

"Oh do you now?" Anger visible in his voice. "So if you go to school with her why the hell are you still with her at six o'clock? School got out three and a half hours ago!"

"She was hungry and wanted me to take her to get something to eat."

"_Eat."_ He thought. _"Yeah I'm sure that's what really happened. Taking advantage of my daughter, driving like a maniac…yeah I'm sure that's what really happened."_

"Mr. Swan I…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Bella get out of this car and go wait for me in mine," he said calmly. She did what he said and once she was out of hearing distance he turned on me. "If I ever catch you driving like that again in my town and with my daughter, you will no longer have a license," he threatened. "Stay away from my daughter do you hear me Mr. Cullen. If I catch you with or near her again I swear to god I will kill you myself." He handed me my license back and walked back to his car leaving me there speechless.

"Okay." I said to myself and got in my car. "My detention just got so much more complicated." I mumbled and drove off with Mr. Swan behind me.

He was following me home now great. First school now cops…Carlisle is going to kill me.

**Authors** **Note**: I hope you enjoyed that. Bella kind of changed at the end I guess but not really. What is Charlie going to do let alone Carlisle?? Poor Edward, he just can't seem to stay out of trouble. Please Review people. I got 30 for my first chapter so I'm hoping maybe the same for this chapter. It helps me get the next chapter out faster with more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detention**

**Authors** **Note**: Sorry for the wait but my next update will be Married at Seventeen and then this. I'll be writing all day tomorrow until I leave to go to the midnight party at boarders for Breaking Dawn. I hope you like this chapter just please remember to REVIEW when you finish please.

**Chapter** **Three**:

"Mr. Cullen," Charlie said as he got out of his cop car, "If you don't mind I would like to speak to your father."

I turned around to face him, my keys in my hand. "My dad is not home," I told him and he didn't believe me. "He had to go in to work he left an hour ago maybe."

"_Typical story."_ He thought. "Can I speak to your mother then?" he asked.

"Sure why not," I said and walked up to the door. Charlie followed me and Bella walked slowly to us. "If she is home that is." I added opening the door.

"For your sake let's hope she is." Charlie said harshly and followed me inside.

"Hey what's going on?" Emmett asked and he ran don't the stairs. "What happened is dad okay?" Panic in his voice. "Is he?"

Charlie looked confused. "There is nothing wrong with your dad." Bella said stepping to Charlie's side.

"Hey, hey, hey it's my new favorite person," Emmett said with a big smile and walked over to her. "I have the best idea for you…let's talk." He led her out of the room and into the dining room. Charlie looked at him weird, fear in his eyes. I also had the same look in my eyes. This was the first time we have had a human over before. I sighed.

"I'll go get my mother," I told him, "Make yourself at home."

"_Unlikely_." Charlie thought as I walked away. I went upstairs and into the library. Esme was reading but when I walked in she put her book down. "Is everything okay?"

"Um yeah there is someone downstairs that wants to talk to you." I told her shyly.

She stood up dropping her book in her chair. "Someone like who?" She asked with a concerning look.

"Chief Swan." I whispered and she looked disappointed.

"What did you do now?" She mumbled and walked past me. I followed her downstairs and into the living room where Charlie sat waiting for us. Bella and Emmett were on the opposite side of the room talking as well as Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was nowhere in sight. "Hello I am Esme, Edwards's mother." She said and he stood up.

"_Wow…she doesn't look old enough to be a mother. She's so beautiful."_ Charlie thought then cleared his throat. "I'm Charlie." He said in reply and the shook hands.

"So what has my son done to the police?" She asked as she let go of his hand.

"He was driving unsafely with my daughter in his car," He sat back down. "He was going I think 120 miles per hour."

"Oh I am terribly sorry," She told him and looked at me. "He does love driving fast and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I got him in time but he did give me attitude when I pulled him over," Yeah okay attitude what the hell was he on? I guess he was just to hypnotized by my mother's presence. Great I wonder what Carlisle would think about this. "I gave him a warning but now I'm not sure if that was enough."

"What do you mean by not enough?" Carlisle asked as he walked in the room and over to Esme.

"Well for one his attitude sure needs adjusted when talking to an officer," Charlie told him. "That and he could have killed someone. I think maybe he shouldn't be able to drive that maybe I should take his license away."

Carlisle looked at me, his eyes were studying me. I felt like I was going to die. He walked around the couch and sat down. "Look my son is a nice kid and he usually doesn't get into trouble…until today. I think that it may be a little extreme to take his license away."

"If I gave him a ticket and wasn't to occupied with my daughter, he wouldn't be driving now." Charlie told them.

"Your daughter?" Carlisle asked confused and Charlie pointed over towards her. She was chatting away with Emmett and Jasper on all the fun things I would be doing. Alice was trying to convince them to stop but she gave up trying and joined in. What a nice family I have. "I don't understand, did you get into an accident?" he asked me.

"No I just wasn't paying attention to certain things." I said slowly.

"Well if she's fine then I don't see the problem." Carlisle said again.

"I think we should consider taking away his driving privilege," Esme managed to say. "Just for awhile until…Edward can stay out of trouble."

"That is all I ask." Charlie said in agreement.

"Dad I…"

He cut me off. "I think if anything we will discuss your punishment later."

"Well then I should get going, I am technically still working," Charlie said and stood up. "Bells."

"She could stay here so she's not alone," Esme said. "Well at least until you get off of work."

"Who would be driving her home?" He questioned.

"I will." Carlisle assured him. He stood there thinking about it for awhile. He liked this idea but he just didn't want me near Bella.

"I guess I don't see why not," Charlie smiled and they walked over to the front door. "No later than eleven…it is a school night after all."

They laughed. "Don't worry she will be fine." Esme said and he left.

"Edward comes here please." Carlisle said softly and I walked over to them slowly. "Until we come up with a punishment you can drive only to and from school."

"Carlisle." Esme said softly.

"It won't be anything extreme and if anything you will probably have a guess on what it is." Carlisle assured me. "Or Alice might so until then use your freedom wisely."

"What freedom, I have detention for two weeks and now this," I said and walked away. "So what are you guys talking about?" I asked as if I had no clue. Of course Bella didn't know I could read minds.

"Just things," Bella said with a smile. "Do you want to play a game?"

I sighed, "It depends on what it is."

"Told you he'd say that," Alice said happily. "It's just a game that you might like."

"No." I told them.

"Okay how about…" Emmett started to say but Bella cut him off.

"Wait," She said a little to eagerly. "You can't say no remember you have to do what I tell you to." Her smile got bigger.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Jasper yelled. "Let's go upstairs and play."

I didn't like where this was going but I followed them upstairs anyway. We went up to my room and got settled on the floor and couch. Bella was sitting down next to me while Emmett was standing and Alice and Jasper were on the floor. Rosalie even came in and joined us. She wasn't too happy with Emmett still so they were not talking to each other. If he knew what was really bothering her it would kill him. I'm just happy he can't read her mind though for some reason I think he could guess what was wrong. He just didn't want to start a fight because he loves her so much.

"So what are we playing exactly?" I asked them.

"We are not playing anything," Alice assured me. "You and Bella are and we are just watching."

"Okay then what are we playing?" I said a little confused.

"Strip chess." Bella said with a simple smile.

"I beg your pardon?" You have got to be kidding me out of all of the things this! Now I know why they didn't want to play. Alice could see the future and I could read minds but with Bella…I am screwed.

"It is going to be one simple game," Bella said smiling. "Every time you lose a piece you have to remove whatever piece of clothes I want you to…or vice versa."

"I'm not playing strip chess," I said boldly. "No way in hell!"

"But sweetie," Bella smiled again and winked. "You have to do what I want you to. After all this is your detention."

"What makes you think you're going to win?" I challenged.

"They told me some things that and I just happen to be the best at chess."

"Let's hope you are otherwise you will end up naked in no time." Jasper put the chess board in front of us on the table. I got up and went to sit on one side of the table and Bella sat on the other side.

"Your move Edward." Bella said grinning.

I took my pawn and moved it forward watching her closely. "I prefer to play this game without my brothers and sisters watching us."

"I agree sorry guys," Bella said and they started to complain. "Maybe some other time." Once they left Bella moved her knight and I smiled. Sweet she was going to fall for my trap. After a couple of moves I got the first piece off of the board. "Well?" she asked me.

"Out of all of the days to wear tons of clothes you pick today?" I said which made her smile. "Take of the pants." She took them off slowly after she removed her shoes leaving her in a short skirt and three shirts. "Your turn."

She moved her bishop and took my knight happily. "I'm sorry Edward but that shirt of yours just has to go."

I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. She seemed too transfixed on my chest more than anything now. I smiled at her. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. I moved my queen and took her knight. She took off her t-shirt without care and set it next to her. She didn't seem to be looking at the game but at me. Not even my face but my chest. She made a couple of stupid moves and I captured her queen. She was now down to a spaghetti strap shirt and her short skirt. I still however was only half undressed. She seemed frustrated now and she put her face in her hands. "What not what you expected?" I asked her and laughed.

She looked up at me then back at the board. She was trying every move seeing if she could get one of my pieces or if she could win. I just watched her with a smile. She moved her pawn and I took it and she took mine back in return. "Pants." She said and gave me an annoyed smile.

"Shirt." I told her and smiled back. I gave her a questioning look when she didn't move. "Did we forget the rules here?"

She sighed and took it off leaving her in a black bra. I wasn't complaining either I actually liked what I saw. She was perfect and beautiful as she sat there. Her breasts weren't too big but not to small either. If I had to guess on a size I'd say a c or maybe high b. "No I'm just fairly annoyed at the moment." She said breaking my concentration. I laughed and stood up to take my blue jeans off. "One more move and you're in nothing Edward." She seemed more confident with herself now. I sat back down in my blue and white striped boxers.

"We'll see about that."

"Really," She said and smiled. "Well then start stripping because," She moved her bishop forward and laughed. "Checkmate!"

"What!" I yelled and stared at the board in disbelief. How was this possible there is no way she beat me! I checked it over and over and over again but she somehow beat me. "You cheated!"

"Oh right because that's not childish," She said hurt. "I didn't cheat you are just a sore loser."

"I am not!"

"Then a rule is a rule and I really want those boxers off."

"Not a chance." I growled.

"Edward Cullen!" She yelled standing up. "You lost and you have to take them off."

"Not happening sweetie," I told her. "You can keep dreaming all you want but I will not take them off."

"Why not?" She questioned. "Is someone not happy with his size?"

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." she put her hands on her hips. "Your small aren't you?"

"Does size really matter?" I asked.

"No but if you don't take your boxers off I'll tell everyone at school tomorrow that you are tiny."

"On your first day?" I asked her. "Do you really have time to tell people that when I'm taking you to and from classes?"

"It only takes one person to spread rumors." She informed me.

"I'm not small."

"Prove it," She challenged. I sighed in defeat and pulled them down. Her eyes had a weird look in them but she was smiling. I pulled them back up and she started chewing on her bottom lip. "No, no, no who said you could put them back on?"

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled and he knocked on my door. We scrambled to put are clothes back on and he walked in after a minute of silence. He opened the door to find Bella in her skirt and t-shirt and me in only my jeans. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Dad it's not what it looks like." I told him as I looked at Bella.

"It looks like something is going on here and that I didn't give you enough time to get dressed," He was pissed. "Both of you downstairs now!" I grabbed my shirt and put it on as we walked downstairs. Esme was watching the television when we joined her. "Sit down now!" He half yelled. Esme looked confused.

"What's going on now?" She asked frustrated as we sat down.

"I went upstairs to tell him his final punishment to find him half dressed and Bella in half of what she was wearing earlier!" Carlisle yelled.

"Edward?" She seemed worried now. "Please tell me you were at least being careful?"

"Esme!" Carlisle half yelled. "They are seventeen!"

"Well we can't stop them we can only encourage them to be safe about it." She told Carlisle. Wow they actually thought we were having sex what is wrong with them? I looked at Bella and she gave me a puzzled look.

"Safe about what he's a…and she is a…how could this happen?" Carlisle said frustrated. "I thought you were being careful?"

"Dad we didn't…" I started to say but Esme cut me off.

"You didn't use protection?"

"We didn't have sex!" I yelled.

"Edward you know that's what we want to hear but you don't have to lie. I caught you two getting dressed." Carlisle said.

"We didn't," Bella finally decided to talk. "I was just taking advantage of his detentions."

"So explain to me then," Carlisle asked. "Why were you guys putting your clothes back on?"

"Um…" Bella mumbled.

"We were just um…" I said and looked at her. "Playing a game."

"So that's what you call it these days?" Esme asked.

"You know what," I said and stood up. "You can think whatever you want to but I have homework to do."

"I'll help you." Bella said and got up to follow me.

"Hold it!" Carlisle and Esme both yelled.

"I am a junior and yes they do give me homework." I assured them.

"Well then you don't mind doing that homework of yours down here at the table do you?" Carlisle said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I complained.

"No not really."

"I'll be back down in a minute then." I said harshly and went to get my things, leaving Bella alone with my angry parents.

**Authors Note****: BREAKING DAWN IN ONE DAY! YES I'M SO HAPPY IT'S ALMOST HERE! I WANT TO CELEBRATE!**

Just remember to REVIEW after reading this please. I love to read what you have to say.


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

Detention

Chapter four PART ONE, Part two TOMORROW NIGHT

"So where do you want to start?" Emmett asked from across the table, "We have air hockey, tennis, chess…" he paused, "…as you're well aware of by now, pool, monopoly, life, scrabble, ping pong…"

"Um how about we just watch a movie?" Bella suggested.

"A movie great idea!" Emmett half yelled with excitement as he ran over to the shelf.

"This ought to be good." Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice.

"Let's see we have The Godfather part one, two and three, Thunderball, Goldfinger, Doctor Zhivago, The sound of Music, The Graduate, Citizen Kane, Casablanca…"

"How about something from this century, you know like Get Smart or Live Free Die Hard or Transporter 3 or even He's Just Not That into You?" I suggested to him trying to remind him that Bella was a human and not alive then.

"Seriously Emmett, I have no idea what any of those movies are."

"Okay we have…" Emmett started again.

"Does Get Smart work for you?" Alice asked as she got up, "Works for me plus we don't have to listen to stupid over here go through every movie we own."

"That's fine with me." Bella said softly then looked at me, "How's the homework coming?"

"Fine actually." I said and sat down next to her. "Got it all done."

"All of it?" She asked confused.

"Yeah that's what I meant by I got it done."

"You did all of your homework from every class?"

"Yes Bella, I finished my homework." I told her confused why she kept asking the same question over again.

"In five minutes?" She questioned me. "Come on Edward that's not even possible."

"Says who?" I questioned her, raising one eyebrow. "You?"

"You would have to have every answer wrong in order to finish everything, including an eight page paper?" she stated. "Show me."

"Excuse me?" I said with a blank look on my face.

"The homework stupid that is if it's so called complete?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you Isabella; you have caused me nothing but problems ever since you arrived. Now I say we do things my way or get out of my way?" I challenged. I'm not afraid of her, a human, a weak tiny girl I could just kill instantly if I really wanted to.

"You know Bella we are all programmed to believe, us girls that is that if a guy acts like a total jerk that means he likes you. So why don't you go a little easy on him because I think he's just a little shy being lonely all these years." Alice said with a smile on her face.

A/N: I wrote this sometime last year I just thought I'd put it up today for you and I'll be posting more of this tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

**Detention**

**A/N:** FINALLY! I know I'm sorry it's been a long time everyone but what I'm going to try and do is update once a week for you or well as soon as possible. I have this done so I'll just put it up now, yes it is longer than the last one. So now on with the chapter…

**Chapter Four, Part 2**

"Edward can we talk…it's about well I think you already know?" Emmett asked as he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Sure what's going on?

"Rosalie's been acting strange since Bells left and well she's been like this for awhile now." Emmett told me. "She left, said she had to go somewhere and that she'd come home before school."

"Emmett she's probably just going hunting?" I suggested but knew that was probably not the real reason she had left home tonight. I honestly have no idea how to actually tell him about her meeting up with an old friend from before she met him. "I'm sure it's nothing." I tried to sound reassuring.

"Well if she was going hunting she would have asked me to come along!" Emmett said loud, his temper rising. "Rosalie always takes me hunting with her. Something is not right and I would really like to know what is going on. Why the hell is she ignoring me and yelling all the time? What did I possibly do to piss her off this much?"

"Emmett maybe it's not you maybe just maybe it is Rosalie?" I asked. He looked at me confused as he sat down sighing. I put my Physics book aside looking down at the floor. "Well honestly to me Rosalie's always been crazy but I think or well hope in time she will talk to you about her real problem."

"What do you me her real problem?" he asked, "Edward do you know where she is I mean after all you can read minds?"

"Even if I did Emmett I wouldn't tell you because it is not my place. As much as I want things to go back to how they were I will not tell you. You and Rosalie will have to talk it out, discuss your problems and past. There really is not much I can do, she asked me not to get involved and I really do not want to piss her off again." I don't think I've ever seen him this sad before or well not in years. He looks as if he's going to kill someone or start balling his eyes out. Emmett thinks he's going to lose the love of his life and there's nothing he can do to stop it from happening. Depressed Emmett has become…

**BPOV**

"Bells are you up yet?" Charlie asked as he opened the door, "You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on," He told me then headed down the hall, "I'll even drive you today."

_School._ Great my favorite place in the entire world…not! After yesterday I really didn't want to go this being my first day in all and having Edward show me around…oh god Edward! I'm not sure how to face him after the chess game let alone spend the day with him. I wonder what he thinks of me now besides being annoying and bossy. Hopefully he forgot about that little game I mean after all I got picked to be his detention. Ha! Back home in Phoenix the principal would have suspended a student like him or at the very least made him do community service, how in the world did he get this kind of treatment is beyond me. I got out of bed and put on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt followed by a white t-shirt that had swirl designs on it, my light blue jacket, black shoes and went downstairs to meet Charlie.

The ride to school was quiet like I figured it would be. Charlie doesn't hover much nor question me to death about pointless things which is nice because I'm trying to figure out how to get in school without running into Edward. I told Charlie bye as I got out of the car but my luck wasn't as good as I was hoping it would be. There he stood leaning against his fancy car staring at me. I walked up to him slowly not knowing what to expect from him this morning.

"So what is my punishment for today?" He asked in a smug voice.

"Very funny," I said a bit annoyed. "I think school will be enough for the moment."

"What little miss nice girl has come out to play?" he questioned me. "Alright well then we should get going don't want to be late now?" A smile appeared on his face as he walked away. Great just what I need apparently he wants the girl from yesterday and he has not forgotten anything.

English was brutal they were studying Romeo and Juliet which I really didn't like. I hated Shakespeare I just couldn't understand it none of it made any sense to me so I just sat in silence while the rest of the class asked questions in excitement. It was weird though this guy in the front with brown hair acted like he knew everything about it and how Romeo got it right. Suck up. The teacher called him Mike. I hate that name; my ex's name was Mike back in Phoenix and he was a real ass. He was head quarterback of the football team and the basketball captain. As I think back I really don't know what I saw in him and he's the reason I hate men who think there better then everyone. I used to be this shy girl who had her own little group of friends and didn't really pay much attention to football or sports for that matter until I started dating him, that's when everything changed. My friends stopped talking to me; I became a cheerleader one of the popular girls, and no longer the girl I used to be. After a year of dating he started controlling me, bossing me around and treating me like I was nothing to him and he only wanted me when he needed something. I never thought I would ever be that girl who gets forced into having sex with her boyfriend and then the next day have him break up with me…yes it was that bad.

"Hey you're the girl from the restaurant right?" someone asked me, "You were with Edward." She said his name in a heavenly tone, softer than the rest of her sentence.

"Um yeah that would be me." I told her.

"I'm Jessica, Edward's girlfriend." She smiled. "Your new here right, the chiefs daughter?"

"That's me alright. Bella Swan." I told her, "Tell me something Jess if you are dating Edward why did he act like you didn't exist?"

Jessica laughed uncomfortably and smiled at me, "Well truth be told we are actually secretly dating see he doesn't want anyone to know so when others are around we tend to play a little game called ignore the other…but once we are alone everything is just oh so perfect!"

"Right well good for you," I gave her a confused look.

"What is that so hard to believe that a guy like him would be in love with a girl like me?" she shot back.

"Well he kind of told me that he was single and you were a pain in the ass."

"Yes well like I said he doesn't want anyone to know because Mike Newton up there will get pissed. I think he's like in love with me or something kind of sad really. He's like a lost puppy confused and all alone."

The bell rang. Our English teacher was yelling over the noise telling us to read chapters one through four for tomorrows class and that there might be a quiz. What he really means is there WILL be a quiz and for all of the people like me who know crap about Shakespeare and understand NOTHING are pretty much screwed. Just great that's all I need is an F to bring me down.

I got up and left the room, Jessica following me as if she were glued. "EDWARD!" she shrieked and ran to him. "Oh how nice it is to see you, I've been thinking about you all day." He looked annoyed and slowly pushed her back moving away from her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"First thing Jess, I'm not your sweetie and secondly I'm just here to walk my detention over there to class." He pointed at me when he said the last part. Jessica sighed and tried to give him a hug before walking away down the hall smiling to herself like she accomplished something big today. He looked displeased. "Ready to go?"

"Sure why not I wonder what other psycho I'll run into in my next class whose just obsessed with you?" I told him and he laughed.

"What jealous are we now?" he winked and grabbed my schedule from my hands. "Advanced Trig?" he questioned, "I take it you like math?"

"I'm pretty good at it I guess."

"Well I hate it and I'm pretty good at it too I guess." He mocked me. "Have fun problem solving."

I managed to make it through the first half of the day alright. I met a few people here and there most are either to afraid to be the first to go up to the new kid or they could just careless. When I reached the cafeteria Edward bailed on me and went over to his brothers and sisters. I went through the lunch line and filled my tray with what they call food and started to look for a place to sit. I hated being the new kid you knew literally next to no one and felt pretty much like an outcast. I debated whether or not to go by Edward but I didn't want to push my luck after all my next class was with him.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want?" Jessica said with a smile. I thought about eating alone for a moment but then that would just cause people to stare at me so I followed Jessica to the table and sat down next to her and the girl from my advanced trig class, Angela. "Bella this is Angela, Tyler, Mike and Eric, everyone this is the new girl Bella."

**EPOV**

"Seems like my new favorite person over there is hanging out with your girl Jess and that Newton kid." Emmett told me half laughing.

I turned around and looked over at where she was sitting and indeed he was right. Mike Newton was telling her about how I was an asshole and that she should stay far away from me and my family. There was something different about him today that's for sure. He wasn't his usual Jess obsessed like yesterday instead he was more about getting to know Bella and seeing if she was single. "Looks like it." I said looking back at him.

"What's he saying to her?" Emmett pushed.

"If you're so god damn obsessed with that girl then why don't you go over there and join them!" Rosalie half yelled. "If you would rather spend time with your 'new favorite person' instead of me then just leave!"

"Rosalie…" Alice tried to say but got cut off.

"Excuse me?" Emmett yelled. "What in the world has gotten into you Rosalie? This isn't the girl I fell in love with years ago." He stood up and slammed his chair into the table hitting hers. "When you decided to be nicer to me and respect me you know where to find me!" Emmett stormed out of the cafeteria and out of school.

"Well that went well." Alice snapped. "When are you going to stop this game and just tell Emmett that you slept with what was his name again?" she paused for a moment, "Oh yeah Alec! Out of all the vampires in the world you do have bad taste. I do not approve your actions and you must tell, talk to him, and work this out. What's done is done and you need to choose between Felix and Emmett because I've had enough of this. Just because he's in town again doesn't mean it is right. After all we have problems of our own and do not like being involved in yours." She stood up and walked away. Jasper and I both looked at her which seemed to bother her because after a minute she got up and left.

"Well that's something that doesn't happen every day." Jasper said, "I haven't seen Alice this angry in over thirty years."

"Yeah that or Emmett this pissed off." I agreed. "I'll meet up with you after school there's something I need to do." After that I stood up and started walking towards Newton's table and sat down next to Bella in the recently vacant chair and smiled at Mike. "So I take it you met my girl Bella?"

**A/N:** Tell me what you think? I'll have the next chapter up soon enough for you guys sorry I kept you waiting for a year won't happen again! Review please.


End file.
